


Transtitus Sexus

by Archie_Faely



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Friends to Lovers, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Past Relationship(s), Pining Draco Malfoy, Platonic Relationships, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Trans Draco Malfoy, Trans Female Character, Trans Luna Lovegood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Faely/pseuds/Archie_Faely
Summary: "The fact that the two of them were in detention came as no surprise to the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. What had landed them in detention, however, was surprising to him. In Hermione’s own words she had “Kinda, sorta hit Malfoy with a sex transition hex.” In retribution, Malfoy had casted a horn-growing hex. This had all happened right as Mr. Filch was passing by. Thence the two of them got detention, which consisted of them both writing a 500 word apology to one another."Whilst in detention after turning Draco Malfoy into a female, Hermione notices something odd. Obviously Draco brushes her off. Though after many questions about the spell she used and her stumbling across him in the library crying. He finally opens up and tells her what is going on. Hermione helps Draco navigate the hard path of transitioning, coming out in a cruel world and coming to terms with the feelings she's developed for her supposed rival.





	1. Detention

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on this site. For some reason, I really enjoy the idea of mtf Draco. I thought it'd be fun to play around. This takes place during what would be the Half-Blood Prince at the beginning months of the year. Obviously this an AU so it will not be very close to the books.

A toe headed girl sat next to a curly haired girl with two curved horns sticking out the front of her head. Neither of them spoke, the horned one was busy scratching on a scroll with a quill. While the blonde sat glaring at the other, cross armed.

The two could not have been anymore different. It was evident in the red and green of their uniforms. Though one of them had always been a girl, where as the other hadn’t. This was her first experience as the female sex. Or his first experience rather. His name was Draco Malfoy.

Draco was pretty infamous at Hogwarts. A slytherin prefect with a reputation of being cruel and merciless. Second in his class, he was cunning and ambitious. His pureblood status made him like a god among his fellow slytherins. He was the picture perfect example of a slytherin. At least that is what the world saw.

The girl with horns next to him was Hermione Granger. A gryffindor prefect who had saved the school countless times with her two best friends. She was the top of their class and was clever and brave. A brilliant witch, who was definitely going places. She was a muggleborn or as Draco and fellow slytherins would say “a mudblood”.

The fact that the two of them were in detention came as no surprise to the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. What had landed them in detention, however, was surprising to him. In Hermione’s own words she had “Kinda, sorta hit Malfoy with a sex transition hex.”

In retribution, Malfoy had casted a horn-growing hex. This had all happened right as Mr. Filch was passing by. Thence the two of them got detention, which consisted of them both writing a 500 word apology to one another. They were not allowed to leave until they had both read the letter written for them.

Hermione, having been working hard on it, had already finished. Although she had lots of pride, she understood when it needed to be put aside to do what needs to be done. Beside this detention was cutting into her valuable study time.

From the outside it appeared that Draco could not put his pride aside. You see he had lots of pride, that is what happens when you grow up being told you are right, perfect even. Though that wasn’t all to it, people tend to appear more prideful when they are full of self doubt. That was Draco’s case. Even though he was told he was perfect almost his entire life, he always felt wrong. He could never figure out why, so he shoved all the things he thought was bad down. Deep down, any “impure” thought was banished.

So it wasn’t the pride that was preventing Draco from writing. For this was the first time in his life, he felt right. He knew that it shouldn’t have been, he was in the wrong body, right? Even still as he looked at his body in female form, he couldn’t help but feel like it _was_ his. After so many nights of staring in the mirror, criticizing, hating, _destroying_ his body. It finally felt perfect. He was switching between glaring at Hermione and admiring his own “_right_” body.

Hermione, getting annoyed, turned to Draco and said, “Are you going to write your letter or not?”

Draco glared and snipped, “Of course I will, Granger. Have some patience won’t you?”

“Perhaps if you weren’t so busy admiring yourself, you’d already be done,” Hermione retorted, raising an eyebrow. Draco shot daggers out of his eyes at Hermione and proceeded to begin to write “I’m sorry.” over and over again. 250 times to be exact.

“I’m not “_admiring myself_”, I’m disgusted by what you did to me,” He said, continuing writing. Honestly, he'd only said it because he knew it was what was expected of him to say.

Hermione scoffed, “Of course because disgust is amoursley looking at oneself.”

“Sod off!” Draco cried, throwing the scroll at Hermione. It came as no surprise to her, that he had done the bare minimum. Just as it came as no surprise to him, that she actually wrote an entire essay on why she was wrong.

They read in silence, Hermione stopped reading after the 54th “I’m sorry”. Draco only half read, you see he saw the words but didn’t fully process them. Nevertheless, he got the jist.

Once again he got distracted by his body. He truly didn’t understand why it meant so much to him but _it did_.

“A body is just a body right? What does it matter if it’s male or female?” He thought. Deep down he knew it mattered deeply. Even deeper down he knew that Hermione was right, he wasn’t disgusted. He was delighted.

What he didn’t realize was Hermione was watching him closely. Something about his behavior reminded her of what Luna had described. Suddenly Hermione had the urge to reach out to him, this urge confused her. I mean for god's sake, it was Draco Malfoy. Someone who had tormented her and her friends since first year. Though she did help people in need and well he certainly looked like he was in need. His eyebrows pushed down on his face in confusion, yet somehow he was still pretty. Hermione would be the first to admit this.

The features of his or her face were softer than normal. Her nose was less sharp, her cheekbones were not as prominent. Her jawline was softer and rounder. In general, Draco Malfoy in female form was a spitting image of his mother. Other than the hair, which was still platinum blonde but hung in curls around her face past her breasts. The male uniform was ill-fitting in an adorable way, due to losing 3 or 4 inches in height.

Hermione noted how comfortable he looked as a girl, she was sure if it were Ron or Harry they’d exude uncomfort. After much internal debate, Hermione finally decided what to do.

“Malfoy?” She said, testing the waters.

“Yes, Granger?” Although he had the intent to sound intimidating, his voice as a female was more like a sickly sweet poison.

Hermione wasn’t sure exactly what to say. Timidly, she asked, “Is there something that you’d like to tell me? I mean I know we aren’t friends but I’m a good confidant and I can try to help.”

Draco panicked, had she noticed? Did she know? How could she? Is that obvious that he’s not a boy?

Draco scolded himself for thinking the last thought but it still rang true. His entire body knew it. Draco cleared his, her throat. She growled, not very convincingly, “Why would I have anything I’d like to tell you?”

Hermione stumbled, “Well I just figured that you might not have someone to open up to and I-”

The blonde interrupted her, “Why would I open up to you? Even if I did have something I wanted to tell someone, you’d be the last person I’d tell.”

Hermione flinched, Draco felt bad but she had a reputation to uphold. She stood slamming the letter on the table, she turned to look down on Hermione.

“How long will this last?” She asked poisonously, gesturing to her body.

“A few more hours,” Hermione said, uncertain of the actual amount of time.

“Ok, well I’m done reading. Don’t bug me again or we’re going to have an issue. Mudblood,” Draco hissed. For some reason, she felt guilty. That didn’t matter though, she turned and walked out. Hermione sat there for another few minutes collecting herself, before she left as well.


	2. The Slytherin Common Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco returns to the Slytherin Common Room, hijinx and self loathing ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I talk about boobs so... you have been warned. Also it's a little shorter than typical

When Draco walked into the damp dungeon that was the Slytherin Common Room, no one was surprised. By that point almost the whole school had heard what happened. Some of the students hid giggles behind hands, quite a few of the guys smirked and catcalled. Draco just glared in their direction.  
Crabbe and Goyle, Draco’s henchmen, walked over. Laughing. Crabe joked “Damn Malfoy, who knew you’d be so hot as a girl?”  
“Everyone did. Obviously, I’m attractive regardless of sex.” Draco retorted, flipping her hair. Pansy, Draco’s on and off again girlfriend, walked over.  
“Malfoy, you better stop being so attractive before you make me gay!” Pansy cried, dramatically draping herself over Goyle. Draco’s stomach dropped, an unspoken rule among purebloods was that being gay was bad. Draco had always felt very strange whenever someone said it in the way all her peers did. Pansy had punctuated the word in such a way that conveyed the deposition of everyone in the room.  
Draco smiled and laughed along with uproarious laughter in the room. She drawled long and slow, “ I guess I should go hide in my dorm until the magic wears off!”  
This caused another roar of laughter, Draco headed to the stairs that lead to the dormitories, turning at the last second and bowing. Causing a mess of whistles, shouts and applause.  
She dashed down the stairs into her room, slamming the door shut and jumping on her bed. She pressed a pillow to her chest, feeling her breasts against the pillow sent her into a fit of giggles. She felt so right laying in her bed, who knew that two sacks of flesh on your chest and nothing between your legs could make you so happy?  
She fell out of her bed and onto the floor, she crawled over to the mirror propped against the wall. She sat down in front of it staring at herself. She was amazed by who she saw in the mirror and how for the first time in her life, she saw _herself_ in the mirror. She was amazed by the feeling, **_the joy_** that swelled within her.  
She played with her long curled hair. She grabbed her chest and let go, giggling as it bounced. She admired her neck, her cheeks, her lips and noted how her eyes were still the same. She then stood and turned, admiring her butt. She turned forward again, admiring the curves that now made up her body. It amazed her how in only a few seconds, her body had gone from a flat, tall rectangle to a round, short pear.  
She stared at herself in the mirror for what must have been hours but it had only felt like a few minutes. A time too short lived, soon her entire body begin to tingle as though waves electricity raced through her. It wasn’t painful necessarily just numbing. She looked at herself in the mirror as her features became sharper, her hair became shorter and her body grew back to fit the uniform.  
For anyone else this would have been a relief, but for Draco it only brought discomfort. She looked at herself, now male, in the mirror and only felt dread and disappointment. She hated who she saw, she hated the body, the face, the voice! none of it was right! Now she understood why.  
Draco crawled back over to her bed. Climbing onto it, she pressed her face, that was wrong, into a pillow and cried.


	3. Eye Canoodling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's time after the detention. Ron is a bit of twat, don't mind him.

By the time Hermione had gotten back to the Gryffindor common room, the hex had already worn off. She whispered the password to the fat lady, who swung open. In the common room, which was high up in a tower and covered in red and gold, the rowdy and rambunctious gryffindors sat, studied, played, flirted and spoke.

Among the other Gryffindor students were Hermione’s close friends, Harry Potter(aka the Chosen One) and Ron Weasley. She walked over to them where they were sitting by the fire along with Ron’s sister Ginny, who was cuddled up with Harry. The two of them had been together for a few months now, Ron and Hermione were supportive but had noticed that the feelings were not equal between them.

Hermione plopped down next to Ron, who was attempting to work on Herbology homework. I say attempting because in actuality he was completely distracted by Harry and Ginny. Ron had gone into a protective older brother and best friend mode, who ever hurt the other was the one he wouldn’t speak to again. Even the thought of that hurt him. Hermione’s arrival came as a relief.

“‘lo Hermione,” Ron said, looking away from the possible train wreck in front of him.

Hermione smirked, “Hi Ron. Harry, Ginny.”

Ginny took a small break from gazing into Harry’s eyes and muttered hello before returning to looking longingly into his eyes. Harry didn’t even acknowledge Hermione’s appearance. Hermione couldn’t help but think, “Won’t they just snog already?”

“How was your detention?” Ron asked, setting aside his homework.

“Well it was,” she paused to think, “Interesting to say the least.”

“Interesting? Well I’m sure anything with a female Malfoy would be,” Ron chuckled. Hermione smiled and laughed with him. She instinctively laid her head on his shoulder but only for a second before pulling away. The laughter on her part became awkward but Ron barely noticed. She wasn’t sure what the shot of adrenaline to her stomach was but it startled her.

“Although what made it so interesting?” Ron asked, stopping laughing suddenly.

Hermione breathed, “Well, Malfoy was oddly comfortable? Like I’m near positive if it were you or Harry, you’d be bloody uncomfortable but he wasn’t? For some reason.”

Ron snorted, “Can’t say I’m surprised, I always knew he was a sissy!” Hermione smacked Ron on the back of his head, he whispered a sorry through bursts of laughter.

Apparently this was enough to draw Harry and Ginny back to reality from their eye-canoodling. Harry, just now, noticing Hermione greeted her. Hermione continued, “I’m serious Ron. He was too natural, too comfortable. It was almost like the hex was the most magnificent thing to happen to him. It was weird.”

Harry piped in, “That is certainly interesting,” He paused before changing the subject, “Hermione since you’re here, can you help me with my history of magic homework?”

Hermione rolled her eyes, she hated being the smart one. Normally, homework was the one thing that Hermione did not help with. She figured it was better if they learned themselves. Though needing to do her own history of magic homework, she obliged, “Very well, Harry. But this is the only time!”


	4. Out of the Ordinary Interactions and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is going on with Draco, everyone can see it. Potter begins to see Draco in a new light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! This chapter is quite a bit longer than normal but is more the length I'm aiming for. I don't know, would you prefer shorter chapters with less wait time or longer chapters with more time in between?

The next morning, Draco walked into the great hall with red, puffy bags under her eyes. Of course Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and other slytherins were with her. Pansy and another one of the slytherins, Blaise Zabini, were obviously flirting, yet still Pansy hung onto Draco’s arm.

  
Draco ate in silence, thinking of the events of the previous day and what they meant. She wasn’t sure what to do but she needed to know more. If she were to make any case to any slytherin, her parents, hell anyone, she needed to be well educated. Draco was smart, that was a given, but only on the stuff she needed to know. This, whatever this was, was something that had happened to be deemed unknowable by her parents, peers and teachers.

  
Crabbe and Goyle had noticed something was up with her, when they returned to the room last night Draco had already been asleep still in her clothes. Her pillow soaked with tears and she was whimpering in her sleep. They woke up early in the morning to the sound of muffled sobs. They knew who it was from but they didn’t know what to do. They had asked her what was going on but they got a “nothing” in response.

  
After Draco had finished eating, she excused herself, “I have some homework I have to finish in the library. I’ll see in transfiguration.”

As soon as she left, Blaise was the first to brave the subject. “What is going on with him?”

“Oh I’m so glad I’m not the only one who noticed something was strange,” Pansy said, now curling into Blaise.

Crabbe looked at Goyle then leaned forward and whispered, “I don’t know if I should tell you this but he was crying last night.”

Both Blaise and Pansy were shocked. The thought of someone like Malfoy crying was absurd. I mean what does he have to cry about? He has almost everything right?

“You’re joking right?” Blaise said, lowering his pitch.

Goyle replied, “No, his pillow was soaked. I’m concerned that he might be dehydrated.”

A thing that should be stated about Crabbe and Goyle is that they were commonly viewed as one entity though they were individuals. Vincent Crabbe was much more aggressive and unpleasant but he was fiercely loyal and wasn’t afraid to admit when he was wrong. Gregory Goyle on the other hand was more of a gentle giant. Not that he wasn’t conniving in his own way but he was genuine and caring towards his friends. It was likely that if it weren’t for his ambition and resourcefulness that he would have ended up in Hufflepuff. By this point, all his friends had come to understand and accept him. Even if he was a little soft.

“By God, is being a girl that bad that he cried about it?” Pansy inquired, slightly offended.

“Maybe he couldn’t stand the fact that he looks way better as a girl than a guy,” Crabbe joked. The other three laughed, Blaise laughing the hardest.

Blaise continued the joke, “Or perhaps he enjoyed being a girl very much, I mean I know I would.”

Blaise looked at Pansy with a look of hunger in his eyes and cocked an eyebrow. Pansy pushed his face away while rolling her eyes and laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The laughter from the surrounding tables came as no surprise to the golden trio, even less of a surprise was that the slytherins were the loudest. However what did come as a surprise was that Draco Malfoy wasn’t at the center of it. In fact, this had been the topic of great concern to one Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They had been rattling on about it since Draco had left the Great Hall. Much to the dismay of the two Weasleys who were with them and could care less.

“Did you see him though? He looked horrible,” Hermione stated, with extra emphasis on the last word. Harry nodded in agreement. Ginny made eye contact with her brother across the table and rolled her eyes.

“I’ve never seen him look like such a mess. Perhaps he finally gave up,” Harry said. Ginny pulled away from the black haired boy next to her.

Ginny stated, “Or perhaps he’s just having a rough day or week. I bet the slytherins weren’t the most forgiving to his situation yesterday.”

Hermione looked away, suddenly feeling very guilty. Harry opened his mouth to speak but Ginny put her hand on his mouth. She dictated, “Why do you care so much anyways? Malfoy’s a prat.”

“It’s almost like you have a crush on him or something,” Ron said, directed more towards Hermione than anything, “Seriously, how obsessed can you be with someone who has done nothing but torment us?”

“Well- I don’t know. Something is going on with him,” Hermione retorted, “Did you not listen to any of what I said about our detention?”

Ron responded, “Yes! It may not mean anything though or you could have misinterpreted what was going on.”

Hermione rubbed her temples. She softened her tone, “I just have a feeling about this. I know it may seem irrational, I know it does! It’s not something I can just ignore though. Just trust me ok?”

Ron scoffed and began to glare at Hermione. Hermione glared back, daring him to challenge her. Harry and Ginny exchanged a look, concerned. Ginny, after a beat, asked, “Ok, can we just not discuss this at breakfast? We’re all hungry and not thinking straight so just eat.”

Harry piped in,changing the subject, “How are feeling about the Quidditch match this friday, Ron?”

“Blegh!” Ron stated, simply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco and Hermione shared a study period, it was midday the period before lunch. They both would go to the library to study, a fact that neither of them noticed. Until that day when Draco noticed.

Draco had been on the look out for Hermione, she had questions she needed to be answered. Draco had walked to her normal table, put down her things and went to look for a particular book she needed for her Charms class. She had walked only a row from where she normally sat when she saw Hermione, who was conveniently sitting near the book she needed. In that moment, she decided she needed answers.

Draco walked over to the book shelf and cleared her throat, Hermione looked up then back down. Draco cleared her throat a little louder, Hermione turned to look at her and then back. Draco cleared her throat even louder, Hermione turned and said “Can I help you, Malfoy?”

“Hm?” Draco said, acting innocent, “Oh well perhaps.”

Draco pulled the chair next to Hermione out and plopped down. She continued, not making eye contact, “So um that hex you used. Where’d you learn it?”

“Why do you want to know?” Hermione scrunched her face up.

“Curiosity. I’ve never heard of it before,” Draco made eye contact. Hermione doubted that answer, she arched an eyebrow.

“I know someone who knew the inventor,” Hermione said, turning back to her homework. Draco hummed and looked to the book shelf.

“Do you know if there’s a way to, um, make it permanent,” Draco voiced, “I’m asking for a friend, of course.”

Hermione looked at Draco, the feeling of concern once again surfaced. She looked at the blonde haired boy in front of her and almost saw the internal conflict going on within him. Of course, she didn’t know that the boy was a girl and that that was the conflict. Hermione was very smart, it would take her only a little while longer to figure out what was going on. She would also need to consult Luna, the local expert on this kind of thing.

“I don’t know,” Hermione answered.

Draco nodded to herself. She stood up and looked at the curly haired girl.

“Well, uh, thank you.” She said before grabbing the book she needed and returning to her seat. Hermione looked at where the blonde one had once sat and was lost in thought as to what to do. Eventually, after a minute or two, she shook herself back to reality and returned to her work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy all had potions together. It was the last period of the day and the professor was one Horace Slughorn. Slughorn had only recently returned to Hogwarts after being retired for quite some time, his presence was needed though. Up until that year Potions had been taught by Severus Snape, who had recently been promoted (or demoted as some saw it) to Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

Slughorn and Snape were insanely different professors. Where Snape was strict and unforgiving, Slughorn was understanding and celebrated the good work of students with the Slug Club. A club for elite students that, for the most part, gave students an idea as to what dinner parties would be like in adult life. Members included Hermione(no surprise), Ginny(no surprise), Blaise(no surprise), Cormac(no surprise), Melinda(no surprise) and Harry(a surprise).

This needs to be explained or the fact that Slughorn was perfectly fine with Blaise Zabini ditching his class would not make sense. To the members of the Slug Club, Slughorn was extra relaxed when it came to rules. However Blaise ditching, meant that Draco did not have her typical partner. A fact which when pointed out to Slughorn caused Slughorn to change everyone’s typical potions partner.

Hermione, who was usually with Neville, was with Ron. Neville was now with Seamus, who was usually with Dean. Dean was with Queenie, who was usually with Pansy. Pansy was now with Parvati and Lavender, who were usually partnered anyways. Milinda and Hannah were together, as were Theo and Crabbe. That left Draco and Harry.  
This was not a harmonious pairing. The two of them got along dastardly. That is to say they didn’t. The two apparent boys sat next to one another, the air between them thick with uncomfort. The blonde haired one was trying to focus on her notes and book, they had to brew a Pepperup potion. A potion that fell into the must know practicality category. It helped to relieve cold(and other ailments) symptoms, a very practical potion indeed.

Harry was reading the notes in his book, he hadn’t had his potions textbook at the beginning of the year so Slughorn had loaned him a spare textbook. The textbook happened to have notes from the former owner that helped Harry out greatly. In fact those notes were the only reason Harry was in the Slug Club. Draco was reading from her own textbook but being much more adept to potions did not need to rely on anyone else’s notes to get done.

Draco started to cut the mandrake root into small pieces to make it easier to grind, when Harry grabbed her arm to stop her.

“It says we’re supposed to grind it,” He said, gesturing to his book with his other hand.

Draco shook free of his grip, “I know that. Cutting it into smaller pieces will make it easier to grind it.”

Harry scoffed and started working on assimilating the Bicorn Horn dust into the pot of bubbling troll snot and water. Draco then transferred the cut mandrake root into the mortar and pestle and gently began to grind it in a counter-clockwise direction. Harry looks up at the blonde. Even with the bags under her eyes and her messy composure, hair not brushed and sticking up every which way, clothes wrinkled and in disarray. Despite all that the blonde was beautiful in Harry’s eyes.

Harry scolded himself for thinking that. He wasn’t gay right? I mean there was that fling with Diggory but that didn’t mean he was gay?

Draco began to put the powdered bicorn horn into the cauldron as Harry continued to stir. The two of them worked in comfortable silence after their little quarrel at the beginning. Both of them trusting the others decisions. They were working in perfect harmony by the time the potion was finished.

By the end of the class, the two of them were the only ones to have gotten the potion right perfectly. Harry walked away surprised by the new feelings he had for Draco but was able to push them down when he saw his beautiful girlfriend. Draco walked away surprised by how comfortable she was and impressed with Harry’s potion making ability. When she saw Harry reunite with Ginny and share a kiss, she felt a pang of jealousy. That didn’t make sense. Why would she have feelings for Potter?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shortly after potions, during Hermione and Harry’s study period that day, Hermione grilled Harry with questions. Not entirely something Harry had expected.

“Well did anything seem off about him?” Hermione inquired, when they reached their table in the library.

Harry set his stuff down, “I don’t know, Hermione. Maybe Ginny’s right, maybe he’s just going through a tough time.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, sitting down. Harry continued, “He did seem very sad. In a weird almost… pitiful way.”

“Well that we can agree on. Why would he be so sad though?” Hermione asked.

Harry paused for a second thinking before answering, “It can’t be easy, being a part of his family. He must have a lot of pressure to be perfect, I’m sure his parents weren’t happy he didn’t become a member of the slug club.”

“I dunno,” Hermione said before theorizing, “Or perhaps something else entirely.”

Harry pushed his eyebrows down, “Like what?”

Hermione thought aloud, “What if he isn’t a he at all? What if- Oh lord, I need to talk to Luna.”

Hermione stood up, aggressively and loudly causing a wave shushes from the surrounding students. Harry was baffled, “What do mean he’s not he? Why would you need to talk to Luna?”

Hermione not hearing him, rushed away. Pushing past a certain blonde boy not a boy, who had heard the whole thing. Harry and Draco made eye contact, Draco’s sad grey eyes staring intently at him. Harry smiled awkwardly and waved a little.

Draco scoffed “Potter” before walking past him.


	5. Panic and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco panics and gets lost. Everyone is concerned

Draco walked away after overhearing the conversation that the two Gryffindors were having. She was panicking, Granger had figured her out. Not only that but she was going to go talk to Lovegood about it. What would Lovegood have to do with this? Regardless Lovegood is the last person that Draco wanted to know about this. Due to, that would cause Loony Lovegood to approach Draco and that would not help Draco’s reputation.  
She tried to busy herself with her homework but she continued to panic. What if Granger didn’t only tell Lovegood? What if her secret got out? Her fellow slytherins would destroy her. She wasn’t ready to tell anyone. Was Granger going to out her?  
She tried to reassure herself that Granger wouldn’t do that. Would she? Draco didn’t know. Draco wouldn’t know. Draco felt herself starting to cry, she COULDN’T cry in public. If anyone in her house heard about her crying in the library she’d be ostracized for sure.  
She stood from her table, knocking one of the books off. This caused everyone in the library to look towards her. She couldn’t bear it. She felt as though everyone could see through her, that they all knew her secret. Her stomach was turning, her limbs were shaking, her eyes producing tears, her lungs heaving for air. She couldn’t breath. She was going to be sick.  
She began to run as a sob escaped her body. She ran, she didn’t know where she was going, she just ran. She brushed past two people coming into the library. She rushed past a group of first years, knocking one of them over. She couldn’t think she just had to run, she had to get out.  
She ran past classrooms, up and down multiple staircases, through the great hall and finally out the castle doors. She ran the grounds towards the forbidden forest, when she saw the groundskeeper/care of magical creatures professor's hut, she turned and ran the opposite direction. She ran past the quidditch pitch.  
When she reached the edge of the lake, her legs out on her. She dropped to the ground and let out a loud sob. She continued to sob curling up on herself. She cried, she cried for hours, she cried for herself, she cried for her reputation.  
Her sobs were made of mourning and self disgust. She hated herself for being different, she hated her body for being wrong, she hated the world for having herself be this. She mourned all the relationships she thought she had and knew she’d loss, she mourned the sense of self she had, she mourned the confidence she felt herself losing, she mourned the death of the person she thought she had. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the castle, two gryffindors and a ravenclaw sat in the library. Moments ago a blonde slytherin had ran out holding his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick. Though as they had all seen, there were tears in his eyes.  
Now they sat discussing what they’d seen and what it would mean. The only boy among them knew something that neither girl did. He informed the girls, “He overheard what we were talking about ‘mione.”  
Hermione took in a sharp breath, seeing the slytherin’s actions in a different light now. “He did?”  
Harry nodded. Hermione looked away, thinking. The ravenclaw with dirty blonde hair and funny looking pair pink glasses on her head, looked out the window. She thought before speaking in a dreamy tone, which was typical for her speech, “Maybe you are right, Hermione. Perhaps she’s concerned you’ll out her.”  
Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. Hermione spoke for the both of them, “I didn’t think of that. I wou-wouldn’t. Lord is that what- is that what you would think?”  
Luna nodded. Hermione grabbed at her necktie, she felt very guilty. Harry felt confused, more than anything he didn’t understand why these two were assuming Draco’s identity. He agreed that there was definitely something going on with the slytherin but he didn’t want to assume anything.  
“I-I’m not sure you guys are interpreting this correctly. I mean isn’t that presumptuous?” Harry stammered, looking around carefully.  
It was Hermione and Luna’s turn to look at each other. Luna was the one to speak, “You’re right, Harry. It is rather presumptuous, perhaps he is just having a particularly bad year. After all, Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban. That can’t be easy.”  
“Oh! I’d completely forgotten!” Hermione exclaimed, “Wow. I’m an arse, aren’t I?”  
“Occasionally,” Harry joked. Hermione slapped herself and shook her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boy gryffindor met with another red headed gryffindor boy on their way to transfiguration, another class they had with the slytherins. They walked into the airy classroom. The dark haired one had his eyes peeled for a particular blonde haired slytherin.  
Draco didn’t arrive before class began, or as class began. Not after five minutes or ten or twenty. Eventually the professor, Professor McGonagall couldn’t ignore the slytherin’s absence any longer.  
Mid-lesson she stopped and looked around. She approached two slytherin blokes, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. She spoke in her usual relaxed but stern tone, “Mr. Goyle, Mr Crabbe, you wouldn’t happen to know where Mr Malfoy is, would you?”  
Crabbe and Goyle shook their heads, saying they hadn’t seen him since breakfast for Goyle and Potions for Crabbe. McGonagall nodded, “Well if he doesn’t have a good reason to miss class, I’m afraid I’ll have to take some house points from Slytherin.”  
The slytherins groaned and protested, upset at their missing classmate. Most of the Gryffindors could care less or were secretly celebrating, Slytherin and Gryffindor were neck and neck currently and the removal of points for Slytherin meant the Gryffindor’s would be in the lead. Harry exchanged a look with Ron before returning to taking notes for the class.  
Harry couldn’t focus after that. He ended up staring out the window for the rest of the class. Thinking of where Malfoy could be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco woke up due to the cry of robin. She was still next to the lake, her body sore from the hard ground. She looked around and noticed the pink in the sky. The birds were settling down, the forest and grounds were quieting down. She nodded as she snuggled into her cloak, feeling chilly. Then it hit her.  
She bolted up. She fell asleep by the lake after her cry. She missed the rest of her classes and dinner. On top of that, she’d left her stuff in the library. She muttered to herself, “Oh bugger.”  
The tone of her voice surprised her. It was so deep and gruff. She’d forgotten what her body was. She remembered why she had cried and groaned. She stretched and sighed. It’d be an issue she’d deal with on a later day. For now, she had to deal with the punishment of missing the majority of her classes.  
She stood up and brushed the dirt off her robes. She looked towards the castle, a pit of dread in her stomach. Part of her was tempted to run deep into the forbidden forest and never come back. However, she knew she couldn’t. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn’t leave her mother. Especially without telling her where she was going. Not after everything that had already happened to their family. Her mother needed her and she knew that better than anyone.  
She tidied herself up the best she could in the reflection of the lake, concerned of anyone seeing her in such disarray. She hated her reflection but what she hated worse was the idea of someone seeing her look a mess. She pulled at her robes and shirt hoping they’d be less wrinkled. She tried her best to straighten out her tousled hair, which was sticking up every which way and had a few twigs in it.  
She began her walk to the castle, on the way she thought of any excuse that could get her out of trouble. She could blame the care of magical creatures professor, Hagrid, but she thought she’d already tormented him enough. Plus it would be her word against his and well he was much reputable. She could tell the truth but omit some details. Such as her crying or her reason for being outside.  
As she reached a corridor into the school, she resigned to just going to the dorm and hoping no one would ask her until tomorrow. As she entered, she heard the sound of dinner in the dining hall. She longed to go join them and eat, her stomach was growling at the smell of puff pastry and meat. She could do with a nice glass of pumpkin juice as she was parched. Alas she knew that if dinner was still going on then no one would be in the dorms and she could sneak in and be in bed before anyone even came in.  
Her stomach protesting, she turned the opposite direction of the great hall and went down. She walked down, jumping at every noise. Nervous that she’d have to explain herself to someone. Luckily, the only soul she had crossed paths with was Mrs Norris, the caretaker’s cat. The cat only looked at her and continued on her way. Draco was doing nothing wrong after all.  
Finally, Draco stood at the entrance to her common room. She muttered the password and walked in. As she had suspected no one was in the common room, she made her way back to her dorm. She quickly changed into her pyjamas and slipped into her bed.  
Of course, she wasn’t tired. She had spent the past 8 hours crying and then sleeping by the lake. Her stomach was growling ferociously and she desperately wanted to go to the kitchen to snag something to eat. She knew she shouldn’t, however. She’d already be in enough trouble as is. She didn’t need to be in any more and she definitely didn’t need to attract too much attention.  
She lay there staring at the ceiling. Soon enough at around half seven, Goyle came into the dorm. She pretended to be asleep, the smell of a beef pasty filling the room. Goyle whispered, “Oh you’re asleep. You weren’t at dinner so I grabbed you something to eat in hopes you’d be here. I also got you some water. Oh I don’t know why I’m talking to a sleeping person. You can’t hear me. Well if you can, I’ll leave them on your bedside table.”  
She heard the clink of glass on wood and then heard him walk out the door. She waited until was sure he was gone. She turned over and ravenously ate the pasty, she then slammed the glass of water.  
Feeling satisfied, she laid back down. She knew she’d have to face things tomorrow but for now she could just lay there and dream. Dream of the future, the present and the past. She dreamed of being raised as a girl, she dreamed of befriending a certain Potter, she dreamed of her father being content with her and no longer having the pressures of his expectations, she dreamed of he-must-not-be-named never returning, she dreamed of having a normal school life, she dreamed of going to Durmstrang or Beauxbaton instead of Hogwarts, she dreamed of being sorted into the other houses. Anything she could conceive that was light and positive, she dreamed of it. Awake and staring at the ceiling. Even after Crabbe and Goyle came into the room and got ready for bed. Long past the two of them had fallen asleep and started to snore. She dreamed of another world, where she’d been a muggle or muggleborn, where she was the envy of all girls, where she was respected for her kindness instead of feared for her cruelty. She dreamed of power and of lost, she dreamed of love and hate, of respect and fear, of joy and sadness. But over all, she dreamed of living in a world where she was who she was supposed to be. Where she was female.  
Soon the call of sleep returned and she fell into a deep sleep.


	6. An Amazing Decision or a Disastrous Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds help in the unlikeliest of places.

The next morning, Draco woke up to Professor Snape entering her dorm. Professor Snape was the head of Slytherin and was in control of the punishment of the Slytherin students. Snape came into the dormitory with the intent to punish Draco for missing class but mainly to find out what was going on with him.  
Snape was Draco’s Godfather in connection to his mother, who he went to school with and became good friends with. After the events of the last year and the summer, he had been tasked with keeping an extra close eye on him throughout the school year. That’s why Draco’s absence the afternoon and into the evening the previous day was so concerning to him.  
Draco had heard Snape enter and also heard the grunts that came from Crabbe and Goyle when he did. Her curtains drawn around her bed, she sat up and fixed her appearance a little. She poked her cheeks and rubbed her eyes. The residue of a mid sleep cry noticeable. She wanted to cry again this morning, but she knew she couldn’t produce many more tears.   
Snape gently pulled back the curtains to his godson’s bed and saw him sitting there. Draco’s eyes had dramatic bags under his eyes and an extreme case of bed head. In a low tone, Snape spoke “Draco, would you like to inform me where you were yesterday?”  
Draco went with the first excuse that came to mind, “I was ill, professor. I spent the afternoon here.”  
It was a risky lie, if she was actually ill she would have gone to the hospital wing. She couldn’t use that as an excuse because Madame Pomfrey definitely wouldn’t have covered for her. She was hoping with every bone in her body that no one bothered to check the dorm for her. Snape grunted, “Why didn’t you go to the hospital wing then?”  
She paused, giving the impression of thought even though she had already worked out the excuse. She looked into Snape's eyes, a bold move, and said “I guess I didn’t think of that. My mind wasn’t clear when I made the decision.”   
Snape gave his godson a quizzical look, but decided against questioning the excuse. Rather, he informed Draco, “I guess your story lines up. I did find it odd that you wouldn’t take your stuff with you, wherever you’d gone. Not thinking straight is a rather good explanation.”  
“My stuff!” Draco exclaimed, “What happened to my stuff?”  
“One of your peers found it and brought it to me,” Snape explained, “They asked to remain anonymous and I’m going to respect their decision.”   
Draco nodded, looking away. Draco felt like crying, something that had become normal now. The reason she felt like crying was different though. She was sure none of her friends would have given her stuff to Snape and then asked to remain anonymous. So that meant someone who wasn’t friends with her had found her stuff and instead of defacing it or destroying it had decided to do a good deed and didn’t even want the credit. She didn’t understand why someone would do that. She also didn’t understand why she’d become so emotional over it. She assumed it was because of her unstable mental state and shook herself mentally.   
“How do you feel now?” Snape’s voice brought her back to reality.   
Draco cleared her throat, “Better.”  
Snape asked, “Do you think you’ll be able to go to class? If not you’ll have to go to the hospital wing.”  
"I think I can yes,” Draco said. Snape looked at him down his nose.   
Snape spoke, “I leave you to get ready, then.”   
He then turned and left the room. Draco fell back on her pillow. Crabbe and Goyle had woken up at this point. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That morning at the Slytherin table, Draco was silent again. Even though she knew she should feel better after yesterday but she didn’t. In fact she felt worse. Snape’s distraction when she woke up was only temporary, she felt horrible when he left. Her fellow Slytherins were laughing and talking all around her.   
Her friends noticed but ignored it. Figuring that she was just upset because of her illness the previous day. They knew the Malfoys had huge expectations for their son. They knew Draco had a hard time coping. Missing a day must have not been good and would surely warrant a howler. They left her be. They had no true idea what was going on in her head or how much of a disappointment she would be to her parents if her secret got out.   
After ten minutes of pushing food around her plate, Draco stood up. Murmured some half-ass excuse and walked out of the Great Hall. She did have intention to go and drop by McGonagall’s office before her first class. Though as she was walking towards the tower that housed McGonagall’s office, she found her feet moving in a different direction. She moved down the hall towards the dungeon where her common room lived then turned before reaching it and went up a staircase and out a door into a courtyard. She walked over to a bench by a tree and collapsed.   
Tears pooled to her eyes and she took heaving breaths. Before she knew it those breaths became sobs. At first they were soft and partial, then they became harder and shaking. They then became all enveloping, deep seated sobs that made it hard to breath. Her entire body was shaking and her hands were at her head. She was grasping her hair, almost to the point of tearing it out.   
“Draco?”   
She heard a voice say from behind her. She knew the voice, Hermione Granger. She froze, she tried hard to stop crying. She clasped a hand over her mouth and breathed. A sob escaped her, she hated it. She hated that Granger saw her like this, she hated that she would ask what’s wrong. She hated that she knew she’d let it slip.   
Hermione’s concern increased when she heard a sob emit from the blonde sitting with his back to her. She’d seen him from the window pulling at his hair but she didn’t expect him to be crying. She stood a moment, unsure what to do. She climbed over the bench and in a gentle tone said “Are you ok?”  
Draco put her hands in her lap. Letting the tears continue to fall, she shook her head. Granger gingerly asked, “What’s wrong?”   
Draco hated the pity in Granger’s voice. She hated that she was in a state that deserved pity. She looked up and let out a sob. Heaving, she said, “I’m broken, Granger.”  
Hermione had not expected this, she looked at him with great concern. She gulped before asking, “How are you… broken?”  
Draco bent over, she whispered, “I’m not a boy.”  
“I’m sorry?” Hermione asked leaning closer, “I couldn’t hear you.”  
Draco repeated, mumbling, “I’m not a boy.”  
Hermione, still not hearing, said, “A little louder, please?”  
Draco shrieked, “I’m not a boy! I’m broken. It’s all your fault! You introduced me to what it's like to be a girl. And- and…”  
Hermione stared at the blonde as she trailed off. A moment passed before Draco said, “I’m a girl. I’m not supposed to be but I am. I don’t know what to do. My parents will kill me.”  
Hermione was shocked. Even though she had assumed that what was going on, Harry set her straight yesterday. With Ginny and Ron supporting him, she had almost completely forgotten the possibility. She felt a little proud that she was right but she felt horrible knowing she was right when it was tearing this poor girl apart.  
Draco hated herself for spilling so easily. She needed to ensure her secret would not get out. She growled through tears, “Granger if you so much as tell a soul, I will ruin your life!”  
“Of course, I wouldn’t tell anyone!” Granger said, “It’s not my secret to tell.”  
Hermione and Draco then sat in silence together for a moment. Hermione was still in shock over what had just happened. Hermione looked over at who she now knew was a girl. Draco was still crying but not as aggressively as before. Draco was obviously embarrassed by crying in front of Hermione.   
“I can help you out,” Hermione said, “With figuring things out. I know it must be hard and I can always… I dunno hex you? That's weird but you know what I mean.”  
Draco was caught off guard by this offer. She had expected Hermione to just ignore this or use it as some kind of leverage. The last thing she expected was an offer of help. She stopped crying and asked “What do you mean?”  
“I mean, I know a place that we could meet and I could cast the spell and then we could just talk and I could help you get used to being a girl,” Hermione explained.  
Draco looked at the curly haired girl with wide, puffy eyes. She contemplated, it was tempting. Very tempting, she knew that no one in her own house would do this. She wanted somewhere where she could be herself. She might as well since Hermione already knew.   
“I-uh. I’d like that,” The blonde said.   
Hermione beamed, surprised that she took her offer, “Really?”  
Draco nodded, smiling. Though the pit in her stomach told her that she had just made either an amazing decision or a disastrous mistake. She really hoped it wasn’t the latter. Hermione began rattling on excitedly and told her to meet her after potions. They agreed and went their separate ways so they could get to their first class without raising suspicion.


	7. The Room of Requirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on with Granger and Malfoy? Nothing but a new friendship.

Draco couldn’t focus in her morning classes, she really wanted to cry. However the thought of the plans that her and Hermione got her through it. She was quiet at lunch as was usual. She was watching a certain group over at the Gryffindor table, which had been normal for years. Mid-bite of her shepherd's pie, the curly haired gryffindor turned around to make eye contact with her. Hermione smiled at her. Draco smiled back.  
Draco’s attention was drawn back to her own table when she heard the clank of metal against china. She turned her attention to Pansy sitting next to her, whose mouth was agape and eyes were wide. She turned to look at Crabbe and Goyle, who both had a similar expression. She growled, “What?”  
Pansy blurted, “What the hell was that?”  
Draco gave a bewildered look. Crabbe added in, “You and GRANGER?”  
“What are you talking about?” Draco responded, “Me and Granger? Don’t be ridiculous?”  
“Then what was that?” Blaise asked.  
Draco looked him dead in the eye and in poisonous voice said, “I haven’t a clue on what you’re talking about.”  
The tone and look Draco possesed made all the slytherins drop the subject quickly. Goyle jumped to change the subject, “So that transfiguration quiz was hard right?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That afternoon after potions, both Hermione and Draco said goodbye to their friends saying they were heading to the library. Both met two staircases away from potions, Hermione grabbed Draco’s hand and started walking up to the 6th floor.  
Draco knew where they were going, it’s where Dumbledore’s Army met the previous year. Draco had found out about it and tried to catch them there but had failed. It was the room of requirement.  
Hermione knew what she was doing, she knew that the room of requirement only appeared when someone is requiring something. Right now, her and this blonde girl in the wrong body required a safe place to just exist. They reached the 6th floor corridor and went to the portrait where the room of requirement was hidden.  
They walked up to it and Draco’s stomach began to twist. She was nervous, very nervous that the room wouldn’t open up to her. Though to her surprise, the portrait quickly expanded until the door in the painting became an actual door. She let go of a breath she didn’t know she was holding in.  
Hermione opened the door and held it open for Draco. The blonde hesitated before walking through it. What the room had provided was perfect, the room has high ceilings and the walls were lined with bookshelves that stretched all the way up to the ceiling. On the right side of the room there was a large fireplace with a mirror on top of the mantel. In front of the fireplace, there was a carved coffee table that was dark wood, a large burgundy armchair and an emerald couch. On the opposite side of the room there was an armoire of the same wood of the coffee table.  
The door shut behind Hermione when she walked in. She looked at the room, astounded by the simple beauty of it. She walked over to the armchair and set down her bag next to it. She plopped into it and smiled at Draco, who still stood in the doorway taking the room in. She cleared her throat.  
Draco jumped and walked over to the couch. She sat down and smiled at Hermione. Who responded with, “What a room, huh?”  
“Yeah, it’s beautiful,” Draco said.  
Hermione grinned, “So ready to be a girl again?”  
Draco’s smile faltered a second before growing larger. She nodded enthusiastically. Hermione giggled and pointed her wand at the blonde. She said the jinx, charm(?), whatever it was. She watched the male aspects of the Malfoy melt away to reveal more female features. The girl was much shorter than her male by a few inches. Hermione had forgotten how gorgeous she was. She gaped at the girl who had her eyes closed and looked at peace.  
As soon as those wonderful words had left Hermione’s mouth, Draco felt that wonderful warmth spread through her body. Accompanying the warmth was the room spinning, to avoid falling over she closed her eyes. She took in every sensation of the transition. When the warmth left, she shivered and blinked her eyes open.  
The two girls looked at each other. After a moment, the blonde began to giggle. Soon both girls were giggling with excitement. Draco stood up and spun looking down, giggling. She shouted “Look at me! LOOK AT ME!”  
Hermione exclaimed, “I am! I am! You’re gorgeous!”  
Draco’s eyes began to water as she choked out, “I’m right.”  
The two of them hugged tightly, Draco crying out of joy. Hermione pulled away and looked at the beaming girl. Both were shocked by the level of closeness they felt. Then noticed the ill fitting clothing, she said, “That can’t be comfortable.”  
Draco shrugged. Hermione looked around the room, eyes landing on the armoire. She walked over to it and opened it up. Inside was another room filled with dresses of all levels of formality, skirts, jeans and everything a girl would wear. Draco’s eyes widened in excitement.  
Giggling she went over to the armoire. All thoughts of the war and their issues went away as they lost themselves in satin, silk and cotton in the wardrobe. They’d take turns putting together an outfit and modeling it for the other. It was simple but fun. Even though neither of them were that feminine, it was mindless fun to lose themselves in feminine wiles.  
For that afternoon, they forgot about everything else. They ended up in two beautiful gowns(the blonde in a sleek black gown that hugged her hips, with a halter top, and backless and the brunette in pale blue dress with multiple petticoats, a structured bodice and droopy sleeves), doing their homework until dinner. The magic wore off and they went seperate ways, agreeing to meet again the next day. Draco although hated her current body, she was happy with the prospect of the next day.

A few days had passed. Draco and Hermione were sitting in the room of requirement, which currently stashed a table. They were studying when suddenly Hermione jerked and gasped in a loud and dramatic way. Draco looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow. Hermione held her face in her hands when she said "I just realized I never asked you your preferred name."  
Draco's face scrunched for a second in confusion. Then she showed recognition as she responded, "I guess I haven't thought of it."  
"I can help you find a name!" Hermione said, excited at the prospect.  
Draco smiled and got up. She walked around the room, scanning the bookshelves. Soon, she found what she was looking and grabbed it. When she set it on the table, it was Hermione's turn to be confused.  
"We didn't have any astronomy homework, did we?" Hermione asked, looking at the large astronomy book on the table.  
Draco shook her head, "No we didn't. However it is traditional that purebloods name their children after constellations."  
"Oh, like Draco," Hermione said, "I guess I never connected that you were named after the constellation.”  
Draco looked at the muggle-born girl, she felt a pang of guilt. Both because she had treated this girl so poorly in the past and because her family would disown her if they knew she was hanging out with a mudblood. Draco internally scolded herself, no purebloods would have offered to help her like this. Well maybe a Weasley would but in a way that’d be much worse than hanging around a muggle-born.  
Dismissing any thoughts of blood purity, she flipped to a map of the constellations. Hermione got up and they both leaned over the book. Hermione pointed at one of the constellations, “Andromeda is a girls name.”  
“And the name of my disowned aunt,” Draco quipped scanning the constellations. She didn’t remember there being this many.  
“Ok so not Andromeda,” Hermione responded then pointed at another constellation, “Cassiopeia. You could go by Cassie.”  
Draco scrunched her nose. Hermione understood what that meant. She suggested another name, “You could go by Ursula derived from Ursa Major and Ursa Minor.”  
“Do I look like an Ursula?” Draco asked.  
“Kind of,” Hermione joked. Gaining her a push and glare from the blonde. Hermione laughed and much to her own dismay, so did Draco.  
“Aquila is kind of pretty,” Draco said before shaking her head.  
“What about Carina?”  
Draco shook her head.  
“Delphine? From Delphinus.”  
“No.”  
“Eta?”  
“Nope.”  
“Vega?”  
“That’s a star.”  
“Are stars not allowed?” Hermione asked.  
Draco responded, “Well I guess they could be but I don’t like it regardless.”  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Both of them returned their eyes to the book. Draco’s eyes were drawn down to her birthname’s namesake. That’s when a constellation caught her eye. It twinkled brightly on the enchanted page. Lyra.  
“Lyra,” Draco muttered. She recognized the name and she knew it wasn’t only from astronomy.  
She recalled two summers ago, back when she was a stuck up arse. Who didn’t understand why she hated herself. She was curled up in an armchair in the sitting room, drawing in a leather bound sketchbook. Her mother had sat opposite of her, reading. After a while of the two them existing together, Draco became curious and asked her mother, “If I were to have a sister or would have been a girl, what would her name have been?”  
Her mother had looked up from her book. She thought a moment before answering, “I have always quite liked the name Lyra.”  
The subject afterwards was dropped. It didn’t truly matter, afterall the question was a random curiosity. Now though it felt important, so important. The name “Lyra” was perfect.  
“I like the name Lyra,” Draco-Lyra said.  
Hermione smiled, “Nice to meet you Lyra.”


	8. Sisters in Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna meets Lyra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took such long time to write. My life has been chaos for the past 5 months or so, I just haven't been able to keep up. Don't worry I will try to update more often.

Weeks passed with the same routine for one Malfoy and one Granger. Breakfast with their friends, go to class, meet in the room of requirement after classes, hang out together until dinner, eat with their respective friends, go to their respective dorms, sleep and repeat. Of course after the first week, a hufflepuff and ravenclaw saw the two of them leaving the room of requirement together and from then on rumors of their “love affair” had began to spread. Which whenever they were asked, they denied it.  
None of their friends had wanted to know whether or not it was true. Hermione’s friends were wrapped up in the introduction of Ron’s girlfriend Lavender and Harry and Ginny were fighting more and more. For Lyra, Pansy and Blaise were no longer hiding the fact that they had been hooking up for weeks now(Even though Draco and Pansy were still a thing). Since they were all so wrapped up in their own drama no one wanted to figure out whether the two of them were betraying their house loyalties.  
That was until a week before halloween.  
One Sunday morning as Hermione ate by herself. She had woken up earlier than her friends to study for a few hours before her friends wanted to do something. She was reading a book while eating a bowl of oatmeal when a blonde girl sat in front of her.  
Looking up she smiled at the ravenclaw and said, “Goodmorning, Luna.”  
“Are you and Draco Malfoy a couple?” Luna asked. Hermione was taken aback by the question but not Luna directness.  
Hermione snorted, “What? No of course not.”  
“Then what is going on?” Luna inquired.  
“I- Nothing.” Hermione stated.  
Luna stared intently at the brunette, “I’ve seen you guys go into the room of requirement together. What else could you be doing?”  
“Well- um. I can’t really explain it. It’s not for me to share,” Hermione said.  
“Then why don’t I come with you some time?” Luna asked. Hermione paused and thought for a moment. She couldn’t see why not and Luna may help Lyra.  
“I’ll have to check with him,” Hermione said. Luna nodded and stood up, she said a brief goodbye and went over to the ravenclaw table.  
Hermione grabbed a small scrap of paper out of her bag and a quill. She wrote a quick note asking Lyra to meet her and signed with something subtle that only Lyra would be able to decipher. It was a small caduceus to allude to her name being the female version of Hermes. She then looked across the room to the slytherin table. There she saw Lyra, sitting on her own. She walked by the slytherin table and dropped the piece of paper on the table in front of Lyra.  
Lyra looked up when Hermione walked past, she almost missed the paper that Hermione dropped. She picked it up, read the note, and finished eating. Once she’d finished eating she ran to her dormitory quickly to grab some homework to work on with Hermione.  
On her way out, Pansy grabbed her by the arm, “Darling? Can we talk?”  
“Uh- Sure,” She responded.  
The black haired girl exhaled, “Oh good, I was worried you were going to run off. You’ve been avoiding us for weeks, you were upset for awhile and now you barely spend time with us. With me.  
“I know you’re probably going through a hard time with your dad in azkaban and all. But no matter what, I’m your girlfriend. I’m here to comfort you and when I heard the rumor. I was furious, so what the hell is going on?”  
Lyra gulped. She had expected this. Although part of her had hoped it would have happened much later; when she was more informed. She said what she knew was both unwanted and wanted, “I think we shouldn’t see each other anymore.”  
“What?” Pansy shrieked, the few students in the common room turned to look at the two of them.  
Lyra pulled back, she knew she wasn’t hurting Pansy that badly. She knew she needed to be harsh, after all she had a reputation to uphold. She looked away, “I said I think we should break up.”  
Pansy started stammer, incredulously, “Are you kidding me? You’re screwing the gryffindor. I can’t I lost to that dweeb. I- ugh.”  
Lyra walked away as Pansy began to huff. She smiled, a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It was a relief. However when she caught a first year slytherin staring at her, she quickly scowled and lurched forward at the poor first year. Who let out a pathetic whimper and flinched back. She let cruel cackle.  
A cruel cackle, she hated that. She hated that it was expected of her. She thought about this all the way to the room of requirement. The cruelty that had become synonymous with the name Draco Malfoy. Once she reached the room of requirement, she shook off all these thoughts, reminding herself that she was Lyra Malfoy now, and pushed open the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, Lyra found herself pacing the length of the room. A concerned Hermione watched from the couch that was in front of a large window with a sea view. She soothingly said, “Lyles, please calm down.”  
A few hours earlier, when Lyra had arrived. Hermione had changed her physiology and then allowed her to change into more comfortable clothes; before asking her if she’d like to introduce herself to Luna.  
“I’m trying to ‘Mione. I just,” Lyra took a breath, “I’m just nervous. I mean she’s the first person who’s going to meet me like this. Other than obviously. I’m scared, what if she doesn’t accept me, Minnie?”  
Lyra collapsed onto the couch, resting her head in Hermione’s lap. After they had discussed for a long time, she had agreed to meet Luna. Then Hermione sent her otter patronus to Luna, asking her to meet her in the room of requirement a quarter past noon, alone.  
Hermione stroked Lyra’s hair. Smiling softly, she said, “I genuinely doubt she wouldn’t accept you. Luna’s nice.”  
Lyra snorted, “Well I wouldn’t really know that would I? I mean, I barely know Looney Lovegood.”  
Hermione scowled at the horrible nickname. Lyra quickly corrected herself, “Sorry, Luna. I guess old habits die hard.”  
“You better not call her that to her face,” Hermione scoffed. Lyra nodded, right as the door opened. Lyra jumped up, eyeing the other girl in the doorway nervously.  
Luna was surprised to see another girl standing in the room, she had expected to meet Hermione and Draco Malfoy. She looked at the unfamiliar girl up and down, trying to connect the dots.  
Hermione said, “Hi Luna.”  
“Is that Draco?” Luna asked pointing at Lyra. Lyra flinched back.  
Hermione looked at Lyra and carefully said, “Yes and no, why don’t you introduce yourself?”  
Lyra slowly approached and held out her hand, “I’m Lyra Malfoy, formerly known as Draco Malfoy.”  
Luna stared at Lyra. Lyra held her breath. Hermione watched the two of them carefully.  
Luna then pulled Lyra into a hug excitedly, saying “We’re sisters!”  
“Huh?” Lyra breathed.  
Luna pulled back, holding Lyra’s hands, “I’m like you. You’re like me! We were both born in the wrong.”  
Lyra and Luna talked about everything for hours. Hermione left after 30 minutes to meet Harry and Ginny in the Three Broomsticks. Lyra and Luna stayed together until dinner. Lyra was excited to have someone like her around to talk to. As was Luna.


	9. Chapter 9: Cracks in a Perfect Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra ventures around the castle as herself for the first time. Harry and Ginny are having issues.

Harry laid by the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room. He knew he had homework to do but there was a fat chance of him doing it on the same day it was assigned. His mind wandered, as mind’s so often do without entertainment. 

He thought about the Weasley twins and their pranks, Molly Weasley’s delicious mince pies, Ginny. He thought of how he absolutely adored the Weasley family, how they were the family he never had. His eyelids became heavy. Feeling warm and content, he started to doze off. 

Then the image of a blonde slytherin popped in his head. He bolted awake, not surprised that he thought of Draco but the way he thought of him. He shook himself and sat up. He looked around the common room. Only a few other students were in the common room. 

Harry shifted to lean against the couch. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Scolding himself, he shouldn’t be thinking about Draco in that way, let alone another guy. Hell he shouldn’t be thinking that way about anyone. He’s in a happy relationship, right?

At least, he thought they were happy. Ginny had been a little more distant than normal. Well, Harry had been too. He’d been worried about the war, his visits with Dumbledore had kept him busy and well Ginny just seemed different. On top of that he didn’t seem to have anyone to talk with, Hermione was always gone and Ron was busy with his new girlfriend, Lavender. 

Harry decided to not spend the rest of the day laying around, ran up to his dorm to get his quidditch gear and made his way to the quidditch pitch. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So that’s the plan. How do you feel?” Hermione asked. Her, Luna and Lyra were all sitting in the room of requirement. 

Lyra responded with a nervous tinge, “I’m a little anxious, I mean yes we look similar but if people look too closely then they’ll definitely know.” 

Lyra was wearing a ravenclaw uniform with Luna’s signature radish earrings. The plan was for Hermione and Luna to stay in the room of requirement while Lyra went out and wandered around the grounds while under the guise of being Luna.

Luna put a reassuring hand on her arm, “It’ll be ok Ly. If anyone tries to talk to you just look spacey and walk past them. I do that all of the time. Unintentionally, of course.”

Lyra took a deep breath and pulled her hair in front of her. She declared, “Ok. I’m going to do it.” 

Lyra’s adorable look of determination made Luna and Hermione smile like proud parents. They waited a few moments in silence before Hermione asked, “Are you gonna g-”

“I’m going!” Lyra interjected. She then got up and started toward the door. She hesitated and looked back. Hermione gestured for her to go and Luna flashed a thumbs up. She then stepped out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While flying around the pitch, Harry spotted Luna walking along the edge of the lake. Suddenly it hit him, Luna! He dove down and landed. He jogged out of the pitch and to where he’d seen Luna. 

She was a few yards ahead. Harry called, “Luna!”

Luna continued walking, though Harry noticed that it appeared that she had quickened her pace. He ran to catch up with her. He said, “Hey Luna.”

Luna said very softly, “Hi.”

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in a while,” He expected a response but got none, “You haven’t happened to see Ginny, have you?”

Luna shook her head. Harry nodded, noticing how she hadn’t looked at him. Concerned, he asked, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m ok,” she said.

“That’s good. Have you talked much with Ginny?” He asked, knowing how close the two of them were. 

Luna shook her head. Harry then started to go on a rant about his relationship and how Ginny felt distant and general issues. Harry found himself, “Then there are these new feelings for Malf-”

Luna looked at him for the first time since they started talking and Harry stopped himself. He continued, “You know what, that doesn’t matter. I just, I don’t know what to do Luna.”

Luna spoke softly, looking down again, “ Why don’t you just talk to her? That’s the only thing you can do.” 

Harry noticed that Luna was blushing. That’s odd. Harry then said, “Luna, look at me.”

Luna looked in the opposite direction. Harry could almost feel the internal panic but persisted, “Luna, look at me!”

Luna looked at him, making eye contact Harry noticed something. Her eyes weren’t their usual piercing pale blue but rather a stark storm grey. Harry knew those eyes, they didn’t belong to Luna. They didn’t even belong to someone who was a girl. Those eyes were wide and full of fear. Those eyes belonged to a certain slytherin. 

She brushed past him and ran to the castle. Harry called after her, “Wait!” 

He chased after her, into the castle, through the corridors he turned the corner to the staircase that went up to the sixth floor. He ran up the staircase to find an empty corridor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lyra burst into the room of requirement. She slid down the door, tears in her eyes. Hermione and Luna stared at her a moment and then ran over to her. 

Hermione asked, “What’s wrong? What happened?” 

Lyra leaned into her and started crying. Luna put a hand on her back. Lyra stuttered, “He recognized me, I know he did.” 

Luna looked very concerned and leaned into Lyra. Hermione brushed hair out of Lyra’s face and softly asked, “Who?”

Lyra wailed, crying harder, “P-potter.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry stood at the end of the corridor, not sure what to do. When Ginny turned the corner.

“Harry? What are you doing here?”

Harry was still wearing his quidditch uniform and looked disheveled. He looked confused and was out of breath. He breathed, “I’m looking for Luna.”

“Strange, Luna told me to meet her at the Room of Requirement,” Ginny said, looking baffled. They both stared at each other, then together walked to the painting that led to the Room of Requirement.

Luna then walked out of the room. Harry noted that she wasn’t wearing her uniform but rather a jumper and jeans. Luna looked confused by Harry’s presence. She said, “Sorry Ginny. Right now isn’t a good time.”

Ginny responded, “Ok?”

They both heard someone crying inside the room, Harry asked, “Who’s crying?”

Luna looked back, her eyes filled with worry, “That’s not really your concern. Ginny, I’ll tell you when you should come later. Ok?”

“Ok,” Ginny said. Then Luna retreated back into the room leaving the two of them there, alone. 

“So-” Both of them said at the same time, they laughed. 

“You go first,” Harry said. 

Ginny laughed, “Ok, um, so you’ve been a little different?”

“Different how?” 

“You’ve been trapped in your own head, distracted almost all of the time. It feels like you are somewhere else all. It’s like you don’t want to be in the present and I…”

Harry stammered, “Ginny…”

“No! I’m not done,” Ginny said, stepping away from Harry, “I feel like you don’t want to be with me and you won’t talk to me anymore. AND don’t think I haven’t noticed you’ve stopped eating. I’m worried for you but you won’t let me in!”

Harry gulped, “I-I’m sorry.”

“It’s just,” Ginny took a breath and looked away, “I don’t know anymore, Harry.”

“Don’t know what?” Harry asked, nervously. 

Ginny sighed and looked Harry in the eye, “I think I need a break.”

“A short break or a forever break?” Harry could feel his heart breaking, he was sure that this isn’t what he expected or wanted. 

Ginny looked pitifully at the boy in front of her. Gently, she muttered, “I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being updated so much later than it should've been. Thank you so much for the kudos. Enjoy!


	10. The Darkness After Turned Into Light?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who know someone you hate could be the only one to make you smile in your darkness?

The school was for the most part very quiet, news of the Weasley Potter break up spread like a wildfire. Within the first week, he had 4 younger girls ask him out. After rejecting all of them people finally got the idea to leave him alone. Ginny seemed to be doing fine. Harry was not.  
He could barely focus in class, Dumbledore had told him to a week or two off and hadn’t summoned him. McGonagall had called him into her office to have a discussion about the break up and even Snape had been kinder to him. However Ron and Hermione had kept their distance and Harry found himself completely alone.  
After silent breakfasts, he would go out to a courtyard or to the lake. He’d sit there and stare off, not really thinking of anything. He knew he should feel sad, depressed even. Instead he felt nothing, completely void of any emotions. Occasionally he would feel something, he would feel anger.  
One such morning, Harry sat on the shoreline of the lake staring out at nothing. That morning, he had skipped breakfast entirely. It was Saturday and he had no plans. A few couples had come down to the lake for alone time, like him and Ginny had done many times. Seeing these couples be so happy made him sick with anger. The last thing he wanted was a reminder of him and Ginny.  
At this moment he was glaring at two hufflepuffs standing at a tree near the lake. The blonde of the pair was leaning against the tree and smiling down at the shorter brunette. It made him so angry.  
“Would you quit wallowing, Potter?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lyra had spent the better half of the morning studying. She had decided to go for a walk along the lake before lunch to clear her mind before returning to her studies in the afternoon. There was something so peaceful about the lake in October. The leaves had turned orange or brown and were falling. The lake's water cooled and the giant squid began to prepare for the frost of winter. The castle looked beautiful during the autumn. More beautiful than in the winter Lyra believed.  
Though Lyra knew that it was less than a week the first snowfall would come and destroy the beauty of autumn. Lyra knew to enjoy the beauty while it still lasted.  
Lyra remembered that the next day was Halloween, she had been so distracted with everything going she had forgotten. She was excited for the festivities. During her afternoons with Hermione, she had learned of the muggle traditions. They had even decided to have a costume party of their own the afternoon before the feast. Lyra was looking forward to it.  
Once she reached the lake, she noticed a familiar silhouette. The silhouette of the chosen one who had had his heartbroken. She had decided that she would go talk to him, to try and cheer him up.  
She walked up to him and said, ““Would you quit wallowing, Potter?””  
Harry looked up at her, surprised. Lyra sat down next to him and leaned back, “Seriously Potter. The entire school is so torn up over your break up it's almost unbearable.”  
“Why do you care Malfoy?” Harry growled, looking toward the lake, “I thought unbearable was your thing.”  
Lyra looked at him, “Believe it or not I do care. You’re not fun to bully when you're depressed.”  
“Like you’ve done much bullying recently,” Harry said.  
Lyra scoffed and laid down looking at the sky, “Well I haven’t had the best time recently myself either.”  
“Oh yeah, you and Parkinson split up recently,” Harry murmured and laid back.  
Lyra rolled her eyes, “Well everyone knows her and Blaize have been boning for weeks now.”  
“At least I have the reassurance that Ginny wasn’t cheating on me,” Harry smiled, looking at a cloud shaped like a flower.  
Lyra started laughing. Harry looked over scared, this was the first time he had ever heard Malfoy laugh not cruelly. He stuttered, “What?”  
“Sorry,” Lyra laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes, “It’s just, who would’ve thought that we would be complaining about our exes?”  
Harry started laughing too, “I guess I can see the humor in that. Ginny would do this thing where she’d get mad but would refuse to tell me why she was mad. Then she would try to get me to guess why she was mad, which I never could, so she’d ignore me. By the time she was done, she wouldn’t even tell me why.”  
Lyra laughed, “Pansy would do the same thing! Not only that but when she felt I wasn’t giving her enough attention, she’d try to make me jealous by getting touchy with one of the other guys. Why are girls like that?”  
Harry and Lyra both laugh, they make eye contact. It only made them laugh harder. Both of them were surprised by how comfortable they feel. Lyra sighed.  
“So,” Harry looked at Lyra, studying her face, “Are the rumors true?”  
“Rumors?”  
Harry looked away for a second, “You know, that you and Hermione are a… thing?”  
“Hermione and I?” Lyra was disgusted by the implication that someone who she felt was like a sister to her as her girlfriend, “Heavens no!”  
Harry swallowed, “Oh well it’s just, you know people have been talking. I mean people have seen you two together and I guess jumped to conclusions but I mean that doesn’t mean those are true. But you did call her Hermione and not the m word or Granger so that counts for something I guess. I’ll just shut up now.”  
Lyra stared at Harry, “God Potter! Can’t I just be friends with someone and I’ve apologized for calling her such a horrid slur. Besides I’m not even into girls.”  
Harry stared at her, Lyra’s eyes widened. Her stomach dropped, her brain repeated a multitude of expletives. How could she have let that slip? What was he going to do? What questions is he going to ask?  
“Are you gay?” Harry asked tentatively. Lyra’s silence gave Harry the answer to that question.  
“Oh my god…”  
“Potter, I swear if you so much as start a rumor about that I will… I will… I don’t even know but it’ll be bad!”  
“I won’t tell anyone. I’m just… surprised is all. Is that why you and Hermione are friends?”  
“Part of it.”  
“Part of it?”  
“I don’t have to explain. Just stop being so mopey and depressed, all of the time!”  
With that Lyra stood up and walked back to the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry watched as Draco Malfoy walked away. He was stunned. Draco Malfoy was gay? Was there a possibility of him being gay for? No, Harry couldn’t think like that. Not when, well everything had happened so soon, how much pain had been so recent.  
Still Harry was shocked that the one person who could finally put a smile on his face was someone who he hated. Maybe he didn’t hate him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and all your kind words! I hope quarantine is treating you well! I'm having a bit of a hard time but writing this has made me genuinely happy! I'm so happy that you guys like it so much!


	11. Why I’m considering abandoning this story?

I’m considering abandoning this story. My original inspiration for this story was seeing other trans Draco fanfic and how none of them were mtf. So I wanted to write this. A few months ago I considered abandoning this story, that’s when I learned that JK Rowling was a TERF and started seeing some of the things that are wrong with the series. I eventually decided that if this ever got popular enough it’d be funny to rub in her face. However my opinion has come into question quite a lot recently. In a way, this series(Harry Potter itself) will always be really important to me but at the same time I can’t enjoy it the way I once did. It makes me so angry that I can’t enjoy the way I once did. In some ways I wish I was oblivious towards the bad stuff but that would be ignorant and bad on myself. Even though I still love this story and may eventually revisit and rewrite right now I need to take a break. I may just continue the story from where it is now but right now it doesn’t feel right to continue to write it. Thank you for your support and I hope you understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
Next Chapter Status: 1. Uploaded 2. Uploaded 3. Uploaded 4. Uploaded 5. Uploaded 6. Uploaded 7. Uploaded 8. Uploaded 9. Uploaded 10. Uploaded 11. WIP


End file.
